


[Podfic] My days are numbered

by Shmaylor



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Prank Gift, Slightly Dirty Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: "Harrow, would you mind telling me what year it is?" Gideon asks, pointedly not looking at the new wall decoration that's perfectly positioned above Gideon's head so that Harrow would have no choice but to see it when she looked in her direction.[Podfic Version]
Relationships: Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	[Podfic] My days are numbered

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My days are numbered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733961) by [crookedspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon). 



**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2021/My%20days%20are%20numbered.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [My days are numbered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733961)

 **Author:** [crookedspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon)

 **Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Length:** 4 mins

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2021/My%20days%20are%20numbered.mp3) | [m4b](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2021/My%20days%20are%20numbered.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
